


This Side Of Me

by itsmadeofgold



Series: Gogo!AU [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday, and Kris has a surprise for him.  Then Adam has a surprise for Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side Of Me

Kris was lounging on Adam’s couch in his pajama pants, feet up on the coffee table, hands behind his head. His eyes were half-closed, a look of lazy contentment on his face. When Adam came in from the kitchen, a steaming mug in each hand, Kris sat up, putting his feet on the floor as he made room, smiling.

Kris took the offered cup with thanks and took a long drink of tea, enjoying it even as it burned on the way down. He glanced over at Adam to see him staring at him, seeming very interested in his arms.

“Everything alright?” Kris said, pulling the cup away from his mouth.

“Yeah,” Adam said with a small smile. “Um. Have you been working out?”

Kris blushed. He’d hoped Adam wouldn’t notice - or at least not notice yet. Well, OK, he _was_ laying half-naked on the couch so it wasn’t like he was trying to hide it or anything. But he’d hoped Adam might appreciate - maybe even admire? - the result but not mention it until after the _big reveal._

“Yeah, a little,” Kris said, leaning forward to put his cup on the table, hoping Adam would let it go while knowing he probably wouldn’t.

“When?”

“Um, I go before work sometimes,” Kris said, looking down, like he was admitting a dirty secret. “Or at lunch.”

Adam frowned, one eyebrow arching, scooting closer to Kris. “You know you don’t have to do that,” he said. “What made you think you did?”

Kris wanted to say _it’s part of your birthday present_ or _you’ll see_ but he didn’t want to give anything away, so he just shrugged.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do. It’s not that.”

Adam looked genuinely chagrined; it was more than Kris had expected. So what if he went to the gym?

“So, is it a big deal?”

“No.” Why did that sound like _yes_?

“OK, then,” Kris said, dragging the last syllable out, desperate to move on from this conversation and knowing it wasn’t over. He took his shot anyway. “Do you want to watch a movie or something or are you ready for bed?”

“Um,” Adam started, closing his eyes. Kris hoped for a moment that he was trying to think of a DVD to watch, but when he opened his eyes again his face was intense. Not quite angry, just... thoughtful. Questioning. “Do you... do you have any other secrets you want to tell me?”

Kris recoiled a bit at the question and what it implied, but though the words sounded like an accusation, Adam spoke so softly and sincerely that the most Kris could muster was regret that Adam could feel this vulnerable. Clearly, if he felt like he had to ask _that_ question in _that_ voice, Kris wasn’t doing his job properly.

And it would be so easy to fight here. As easy as falling. He could spit back _what’s that supposed to mean?_ and _I don’t need your permission_. He could put on his defensive stance and scoff and tell Adam if he doesn’t trust him by now then maybe Kris has misunderstood their relationship all along. He could poke the wound instead of just recognizing a rearing insecurity, soothing it as best he could, and moving on. It would be so easy to dumb this down, make it about anger instead of something more complicated.

He was learning, though. He’d fallen into that hole enough times to know there was nothing worthwhile down there and he’d gotten better at stepping around it. There had been some ugly days and uglier nights and some moments when their relationship had seemed tenuous at best, blown to ash at worst. Somehow they’d survived it, though, and each battle and terrifying moment had given Kris a better understanding of Adam, of how to be a good partner to him. He was getting better all the time and was proud of himself for it.

He was proud of Adam, too. There was a time when Adam would’ve closed off and just walked away if he felt threatened. The fact that he was sitting there, asking questions, wanting to talk about it and giving Kris the benefit of the doubt instead of fleeing was a bit of a victory in itself.

“No,” Kris said, taking hold of Adam’s hand. “No other secrets. This is not really a secret, either, by the way. I mean, it is right now, or it _was_ but -” he came so close to telling, he had to slam his mouth shut to stop talking. It made the whole conversation seem all the sillier, since he actually found it so difficult _not_ to tell Adam everything.

Adam’s eyebrows switched positions, one moving up and the other going down. “Explain?” he said.

“Nothing,” Kris said, shaking his head. “Forget that I said anything, OK? Please. Except that I have no secrets, and I love you, and you have _nothing_ to worry about.”

Adam still looked dubious.

“Seriously, trust me. I know what you’re thinking,” Kris said. “But it’s nothing like that. I promise. I will tell you all about it soon.”

Adam grimaced, but finally his face mellowed. “OK,” he said, though it kind of sounded like a question.

“Good,” Kris said. “Are we good?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, sighing. “We’re good.”

“Perfect. Because I see it is past midnight, which means it’s officially your birthday. I really think we should move to the bedroom to celebrate.”

Adam smirked. “You do?”

“It’s a momentous day,” Kris said. “Historically important. It calls for it.”

“The tea will get cold.”

“I will try to make it worth the sacrifice.”

Adam stood, turning to take Kris’s hand and pull him to his feet. “Alright, then. I had the perfect amount of honey in there, though, so you’d better make it extra good.”

~

Kris hated to be away from Adam so much on his birthday, but if he was going to pull this off he needed the time. He’d told Adam that he had to work all day, but he’d see him at the party tonight. He didn’t like to lie, but he thought it would be worth it in this case. He hoped, anyway.

Meanwhile, it was Neil’s job to keep Adam busy all day and most importantly away from the bar and out of the dressing room. He was not to set foot in this building until Kris was ready.

He was almost ready now, though, and his heart was starting to pound. He had been practicing and felt as confident as he was going to - he had no intentions of backing out now - but that didn’t stop the churning feeling in his belly or the sweat he felt running down his back. He focused on getting ready, on remembering what he had to do, and tried not to think about all the people out there.

Or about Adam. He felt dizzy when he thought about Adam watching him.

The girls - the combined power of Megan with Allison, Emily and Anna was truly awe-inspiring - had done a wonderful job with him on all fronts, from getting him dressed and made up to helping him stay calm and distracting him when he started _thinking_. He was grateful to have them there with him, and vowed to remember these warm feelings the next time they were driving him crazy. The girls were getting themselves ready now, just touching up their makeup, milling around and chatting; he was staring at himself in the full length mirror.

It dawned on him that he was in the same room where he’d spent his first night with Adam a little over six months before. He could hardly believe he was looking at the same person. Maybe he wasn’t, really. But all changes were for the better, and that’s what this was about to begin with; he smiled at his reflection.

The goal was maximum impact, so he’d gone for a look that would rival Adam at his most dramatic. The shorts were tiny - scandalously so, Kris would’ve thought once upon a time - and black rubber, a thick silver zipper up the front. He wore knee-high black boots with four-inch platforms, swirled and slashed with studs, buckles and zippers. He was bare-chested, having decided against the mesh top in the end - maximum impact, you know - and sprinkled from head to toe in silver glitter. His eyes were surrounded in black and silver smoke, heavy and dark but for the snaking trail of rhinestones winding from the corner of his left eye and back to disappear into his artfully mussed hair.

Allison walked over to him with a giddy grin, holding a lipstick in one hand and a tissue in the other.

“Hold still,” she said with a smile so wide it bordered alarming. “Time for the finishing touches.”

Kris smirked at her. She was hilarious, really. Her excitement was sort of adorable and demented at the same time, which was in a way what made her so great to begin with, but could also be a bit much at times. Finally Kris nodded and let his mouth relax and Alli moved toward him to put the lipstick on.

“Blot,” she said when she was finished, handing him the tissue. Kris did, then handed it back and looked at himself in the mirror again.

His lips were deep red. Striking, really, against the dark monotone of the rest of his look.

“Oh my _God,_ Kris,” Allison said. “You look so hot right now, I’m pissed I didn’t give it a shot while you were straight.”

Kris laughed, giving her a playful shove on the arm. “Please,” he said. “Do you think I would’ve worn this outfit pre-Adam?”

“I guess not,” she pouted.

He gave Alli an indulgent smile, then turned to Megan. “You were right,” he said, licking his lips. “The red was the way to go.”

“Told you black wouldn’t work,” Megan said, moving from the vanity to join Kris, standing beside him in the mirror.

“It would’ve worked,” Kris said, sticking out his tongue. “I just think the red works better.”

“Here,” Megan said, reaching behind Kris and clipping something into his hair. He turned around quickly, looking for a moment like a dog chasing his tail, to see what she’d added. Finally Megan grabbed him by the shoulders, laughing. She reached behind him and pulled a black feather on a leather string from where it was hanging in his hair. “See?”

Kris made a face. “A feather? You think?”

“He’ll love it.”

“If you say so.” He didn’t look convinced. “Seems a little cheesy.”

“You’re so adorable, Kris,” Megan said with a fond smile. “Getting better, but still so much to learn. I’d hug you but I don’t want to get glittered.”

As Kris laughed, there was a knock at the door and Neil walked in, not waiting for an answer.

“Oh good, you’re ready,” he said, half-breathless. “Adam is here. I took him for martinis downtown but he got all bitchy and impatient. Kris, he’s looking for you, says you should be here by now. You going through with this?”

Kris looked around quickly, at the excited and nervous faces of his friends, at his own stranger-reflection in the mirror, then back to Neil.

“Yep,” he said, smiling. “Megan, you ready?”

“Absolutely. Let’s go.”

The girls wished Kris luck, Anna looking like she might cry, and he turned to follow Neil out, Megan trailing behind. “Oh, Neil, could you do me a favor?” he asked as they were walking through the door.

~*~

Adam was sitting at the table nearest the front entrance, fiddling with his phone. He had called Kris twice and left two voicemails, as well as sending three texts in rising levels of urgency and irritation.

It was his birthday. He was entitled.

Last year he’d gotten three blowjobs from three different guys on his birthday. Just one from Kris would make this year a vast improvement, but he could just as easily make it the worst birthday on record if he blew Adam off. It wasn’t that late, Adam knew - Kris should’ve gotten out of work an hour or so ago - but he was already restless, ready for the part of the day that mattered to begin. He checked the time again, wondering for just a microsecond what he would actually do if he didn’t hear from him before reminding himself that it was _not possible,_ and then looked up to scan the room for Neil. Where the hell had he gone, anyway?

He saw Megan running toward him from the dance floor, waving her arms and generally making a scene.

“Adam!” she said when she reached his table, wrapping her arms around him in a squeezing hug and turning him toward her. “Happy birthday, honey!”

“Thanks,” Adam said, pulling back and attempting a smile. When he looked at Megan, she seemed focused on something happening over his shoulder. “What’s going on?” he said, beginning to turn to see what she was looking at.

“Oh, nothing,” she said, grabbing his hand. He turned back to face her. “Like my dress?” she asked abruptly.

“It’s nice,” he said, glancing at the skin-tight, bright blue outfit with his brow furrowing. “Are you OK?”

“Yes,” she said, though she looked a little frantic. “Oh, it’s Neil!” She suddenly brightened. “Neil’s going to talk. You can look now.”

Adam was confused, but turned around in his chair again to face the bar and the two (at the moment, empty) gogo platforms nearest to it. Megan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed before whispering “you’re going to like this,” and letting go, taking a step back.

The music stopped, and Neil was there, holding a microphone.

“Hey everybody,” he said, waving. “I promise the music will be on again in a second, I’m going to be quick. I’m sure you all know my brother Adam,” he gestured grandly toward Adam, who smiled and stood, waving to mixed cheers, catcalling, and scattered boos. “I know, I know,” Neil continued. “It’s hard to recognize him with clothes on but, trust me, it’s him. Anyway, what you may not know is that today is his birthday.” The room broke out in hooting and applause and Adam laughed when Neil said “that’s right, clap for him, bitches.”

“So tonight we’re partying for him,” Neil finally went on. “You still have to pay for your drinks and everything, don’t get crazy. But, you know, think nice things for Adam while you do. OK, back to the dancing. I hope you don’t mind that we replaced you for this one, Adam. I didn’t want to make you work on your birthday. Cheers, buddy.”

Neil raised a glass and drank before nodding toward the DJ booth then stepping back and away from the platforms. The music started - a slow, sexy beat - and in the same instant Adam was recognizing the song as one of his favorites and wishing Kris were there to dance with him, he saw Allison out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and found that she was with Anna and Em but not Kris.

All three of them were turned toward the gogo platforms, watching them with barely contained anticipation. Allison looked like she might actually burst into flames - Adam could see the excitement radiating off her. All of a sudden something clicked in Adam’s mind and he felt a flash of murky understanding, whipping his head back to face the platforms so fast he was lucky he didn’t get whiplash.

Not that he would’ve noticed if he had, because _oh, god,_ there was Kris climbing up. There he was in those little shorts, those big boots; there he was all shiny and glittering and smoking fucking hot. There he was moving his hips, starting to dance.

Adam was breathless with disbelief as his wide eyes moved hungrily over Kris’s body. When he reached Kris’s face and they locked eyes, Adam’s jaw dropped open. Kris’s eyes were gorgeous, swirling, the warm brown surrounded by clouds and shadows like a safe place in the middle of a storm. But they were also intense and sexy, burning hot, and Adam felt his bones melt inside him. His cheeks were warming with blush; some part of him embarrassed by the force of his reaction while the rest of him got lost in it.

It was both physical and emotional, and just an amplified version of the joy and terror, the desire and excitement he felt at the thought of Kris on any regular day. It was his love and want of him distilled, cranked up until Adam felt dizzy.

He hadn’t even known Kris could move like this, sinuous and graceful, dreamy and alluring and so shocking that Adam felt like it couldn’t be real. Like he was living in a fantasy.

Well, if it was his fantasy he knew what came next.

He moved to stand, eyes fixed on Kris as he imagined closing the steps between them and pulling him down, but then hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back into his seat.

“Sorry,” he heard Neil say. Adam didn’t turn his head to look, not wanting to look away from Kris.

He was smirking now.

“What?” Adam said.

“Kris’s rule,” Neil said. “No interrupting. You have to let him finish. He asked me to enforce it if necessary.”

Adam scowled at Kris, who was now grinning outright. And then Kris threw his shoulders back and rolled his body slowly all the way down, licking his lips as he let his hips rock. He winked, his hands moving slinkily up his sides and then up over his head. His body was tight, gorgeous, glittering.

Adam realized how long Kris must’ve been planning this, how much work had to have gone into it. He felt like he was being buried, crushed on all sides by the force of his love as the realization crept over him, watching as Kris fearlessly put himself on display under flashing colored lights because he thought Adam would like it. He needed to hold him, to tell him he was perfect, perfect, perfect. That he’d fallen in love with him the first night but hadn’t known then how much further it could go; that falling in love was only the beginning.

And that he forgave him for the secret working out because it was clearly for a good cause.

It was hard to stay in his seat. His hands were tingling with their need to touch, and all he could think of was feeling all that glittery bare skin against his own. Of Kris’s warm body and his, of saying thank you properly and thoroughly. Though he had gotten really good at controlling his _want_ urge lately, what he wanted right now was something he was supposed to be _allowed to have_ and it was beautiful and perfect and so temptingly close. It was almost painful to watch.

He’d have to tell Kris that later. _Wanted you so bad, it hurt to watch._ It would make him make that face... that stupid cute little “oh gosh, little old me?” face that drove Adam crazy and made him want to flip him over and make him scream something dirtier than _oh gosh._

That thought reminded him there would _be_ a later, and he tried to focus on that, to make the waiting bearable. Because painfully sexy or not, teasingly gorgeous or not... this was a birthday present to be remembered. It would be a shame to rush it.

He squirmed in his seat and continued to watch, rapt, resisting the urge to let his hand wander under the table as Kris continued to knock him on his ass with his body’s wicked movement, his eyes’ burning stare.

When it was over Adam stood to applaud, breathless as he watched Kris smiling and bowing. He stepped down from the platform to be surrounded by his girlfriends, squealing congratulations and praise as they hugged him. Adam chuckled when he saw Emily mime fanning herself and Kris blushed, dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head.

When he looked up again he was smiling, but he had a look of shock on his face, his mouth hanging open and his blush as fierce as Adam had ever seen it. Em and Anna flanked him, each wrapping an arm around him; they leaned in to talk to him quietly while Allison was still jumping up and down, laughing, thrilled with this night.

Finally Anna turned and pointed directly at Adam, giving Kris a shove, shooing him away. Kris laughed as he went, but watched his feet as he made his way to Adam’s table.

Adam reached out, pulling him in close before he’d even arrived. Kris let his arms wind around Adam’s waist and buried his face in his chest but didn’t say anything.

“That was amazing,” Adam said, exhaling into Kris’s hair. “I mean, thank you. Best birthday present ever. By far.”

Adam shook his head, squeezing tighter when Kris didn’t answer right away. “You are awesome. And you look great in those shorts. I mean, I say ‘great’ but that’s not the right word. There isn’t a word.” Kris laughed, laying little kisses in the open V of Adam’s shirt. “You invented the level of hotness that is you in those shorts, so. I guess you’ll have to invent the word for it.” He sighed.

Kris looked up then, his eyes shining as he grinned shyly at Adam, his face still flushed bright red.

“Are you OK?” Adam said.

“Yes,” Kris said. “I’m OK. I just can’t believe I really did that.” He looked back over his shoulder at the platform and then snuggled into Adam’s chest again, shivering dramatically.

“Was it that bad?”

“No, it wasn’t bad,” Kris said, one hand fiddling with a button on Adam’s shirt as Adam rubbed circles into his back. “I had fun, actually. I just. Now that it’s over, it’s like... oh holy Jesus, did I just dance half-naked for a couple hundred people?”

Adam snickered. “I do it all the time.”

“Yeah, but you’re _you._ Oh, God. Was it OK? Or like... totally ridiculous? Don’t even answer that. I’m scared to know.”

Adam’s mouth turned down at the corners when he pushed Kris out to hold him at arm’s length.

“Did you hear me a second ago when I said it was amazing?”

“Yeah.”

“And the best birthday gift ever bit? And the part about how you need to make up new words to describe how smoking hot your ass is?”

Kris nodded, but he still had this strange, shocked look on his face. Like he was afraid of something. Adam growled in the back of his throat when he grabbed Kris by the wrist and said “come on,” dragging him away from the table, toward the back of the club.

“See you guys!” Neil called, laughing as they hustled past the bar.

~

Adam closed the door behind them, never letting go of Kris’s hand, then pulled him back into his arms and danced him toward the center of the room.

“So,” Adam said, his voice soft, his hands wandering around the bare skin of Kris’s back. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Kris said, sighing, letting his arms slip up around Adam’s neck, which was their favorite place to be. “Nothing. I’m sorry.”

Adam laughed. “You’re sorry? What for?”

“For being weird, for a minute. I had this idea a long time ago and I was really excited about it and, like, _determined_... but I tried not to think about actually _doing_ it, you know. So I wouldn’t get too nervous. But now that it’s done it’s like... oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

“Don’t freak out,” Adam sighed. “Why’d you do it?”

“Because I love you,” Kris said, letting his hands slide down onto Adam’s chest, moving back slightly so he could look up into his face. “And I wanted to do something... something _big_ for your birthday, to show you how much. And how serious I am.”

“Oh,” Adam said, smirking. “So that whole thing was for me?”

Kris made a face. “Of course it was.”

“OK,” Adam said, dragging Kris with him as he took several steps backward, directing him to sit beside him on the couch. “So tell me why you’re freaking out about the hundreds of people out there, then.”

“I’m _not._ I mean, I did, at first. But I’m OK, really.”

“Really? Because you’re still blushing.”

“I don’t care about them,” Kris said, huffing. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just like, I was nervous before I started but once the music was going, it was like... just not what I expected. So much fun, so exciting... and I was looking at you and thinking about how I feel when I watch _you_ dance, how hot you are and how it’s like this... torture? It’s awful and the greatest thing ever at the same time...”

“But you didn’t think I could handle it, huh?”

“What?”

“Neil.”

Kris laughed. “Oh, yeah. I’m glad I thought to ask him to do that for me, because seeing him have to hold you down from coming to get me was so fucking hot I kind of wanted to hop down and go to _you._ ”

“You’re right about the torture,” Adam said, and Kris beamed at him. “It was kind of intense.”

“Good,” Kris said, still grinning. “I wanted you to get a taste of what it’s like to be me.”

“Oh, no,” Adam said. “It’s much worse for me. I have a hotter guy to look at. It’s not fair.”

“Very funny,” Kris said, like Adam was joking.

Adam let out an exasperated breath. “So, OK, when did you start flipping out?”

“When I got down and the girls piled on me, and they were all like ‘Oh my God! That was great! Good job!’ and I realized that I had just _performed_. In tiny little shorts. And there were people there, a lot of them, who were watching me. I was only thinking about you, but when it like, dawned on me that the girls had been watching and thought I’d done a _good job_ I just panicked all of a sudden and wondered how many other people had watched. Whether they thought I’d done a good job.”

“Who cares?”

“Nobody. I don’t. I think actually going through with it just made me a little crazy for a second, but I’m good. You really... you really liked it?”

“Kris,” Adam said, putting on a stern face while simultaneously putting a hand under one of Kris’s knees, moving the leg to drape over his own. “I love you so much, I actually feel like I’m going to be sick sometimes. I know that doesn’t sound romantic, like, at _all,_ but seriously, it’s the best I can do at explaining how fucking insane it is, OK? And like, it’s like I’m crazy, sick, dizzy and high all the same time. That’s the feeling of being your boyfriend. Did that make sense? You understand it?”

“Yes,” Kris said softly, leaning back, half on Adam and half on the couch.

“Good, because I need you to keep that in mind, and really grasp that context, OK? Got it?”

“Yes,” Kris said again.

“So, OK. So, first, you’ve spent all this time thinking about my birthday. And you had a big plan, and you put all this work into it. When I was watching you and I realized how long you had to have been thinking of this, and that you were like _secretly working out_ to get ready for it... Kris, seriously? I don’t think I can even tell you how wonderful that makes me feel. It doesn’t feel real to me, at all. And on top of that? You were absolutely stunning up there. You look amazing. You look... I just. OK, look at yourself.” Adam pointed to the mirror, wrapping his other arm around Kris’s shoulder and pulling him up so he could see his reflection. “You see?”

“I do look good,” Kris said.

“Yes, you do. Except not _good._ The word that doesn’t exist yet.”

Adam looked at Kris in the mirror, stunned again. He knew Kris had no real idea how much of a living fantasy he was right now, how absolutely maddening he was. And those lips, dark red in the middle of all that black, like a bulls-eye. He couldn’t look away from them.

Adam shifted, laying Kris back on the couch and swinging his legs to the floor to kneel in front of him. Kris spread his legs with Adam’s gentle touch to the inside of each knee, then let out a hitched breath.

“Adam,” he said. “You’re the birthday boy.”

Adam ran one hand up Kris’s thigh and over the straining zipper of his shorts and smiled. Kris always seemed to be ready for him. Kris tried not to moan at the touch but fell short.

“Let me do this,” Adam said. “You have no idea.”

“Yeah, OK,” Kris said, settling into the couch and spreading his legs wider. He reached down to run one hand through Adam’s hair; not pulling or directing, just to touch.

Adam pulled the zipper down slowly, and when he lifted his cock free, Kris shivered. Adam knew that feeling well; the tingle that shoots up his spine when he feels a breeze after having been so hot in his outfit. He smiled, then leaned forward to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, and Kris bowed.

“Watch,” Adam said, jerking his head back to indicate the mirror. “Look how fucking hot you are.”

Kris nodded and looked up, breathing fast, and Adam leaned forward again, swallowing him with little preamble. Kris grunted, tensing; Adam flicked his eyes up to watch and found him still staring at himself; his face was so intense, his eyes sharp and dramatic, his mouth a wet, red O.

So fucking sexy.

Adam groaned and moved faster, bringing one hand up to pump in time with his mouth while the other moved down to open his pants. He couldn’t stop himself, he felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t. Or maybe he was crazy already.

Kris was getting frantic; his harsh breathing turning into moans and then cries, his hips rocking. His eyes were wild, and still locked on their reflection.

Adam broke away suddenly, both hands still moving as he looked up at Kris, licking his tingling lips.

“Fuck, Adam,” Kris panted. “Don’t stop.”

“Do you see?” Adam said, his voice high and ragged, on the edge. He slowed his hand.

“Adam, please.” Kris was squirming, finally looking down at Adam with a manic, pleading look. Adam moved forward to lay kisses and teasing licks all around the head of Kris’s cock, his hand lazily pumping below. “Oh, oh,” Kris groaned. “God. Yes, I sss... I see.”

“Tell me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Kris said with a shaky laugh, and then moaned at a stroke of Adam’s tongue. “I... I’m hot, OK? I’m... oh, God, yeah.” His voice was unsteady, moving up and down from a shaky whisper to a low growl and back again and Adam shook.

He couldn’t agree more.

He took him into his mouth again, all the way down, taking Kris by surprise and earning him a satisfying tug to his hair. He hummed in the back of his throat in response and Kris groaned. Adam felt desperate all over, his body trembling as his mouth worked frantically and his hand jerked in spastic time.

And he kept looking up, catching glimpses of Kris licking his lips, Kris rolling his head back, and it was - fuck, was too much. He was _his_ forever. This gorgeous glittering thing would be his all night, and the night was still so young.

Kris whined, high and wavering, ending abruptly with a shout when he tensed, his fists clutched around couch cushions as he threw himself back and Adam tasted him and swallowed. Adam felt himself begin to shake apart as Kris finally inhaled again and bucked into him, the breath leaving as a soft moan, so low it hit Adam’s ears like a love song.

Finally Kris was still but for the heaving of his chest, and his head rolled back on the couch. Adam dropped his head into Kris’s lap, gasping, steadying himself with one hand on his knee. He was still trembling when Kris reached down and took him by the shoulders, helping him up onto the couch.

Kris curled up into Adam’s side, his head finding the crook of Adam’s neck, his hand trailing down the front of his shirt. Kris sighed, and it sounded a bit like purring.

“So that’s what it’s like to be you,” Kris said, planting a kiss on Adam’s neck.

“Hmm?” Adam said.

“Do you feel that hot every time you dance? I mean, that... it was like power, you know. Being so fucking sexy I could rule the world.”

Adam smirked. “I guess,” he said. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, nuzzling at Adam’s neck.

“You want me to ask Neil if he’s got a job for you?”

“Shut up,” Kris said, laughing. “But maybe you can like, dress me up sometimes if you want to.”

“I’d be totally down for that,” Adam said, wrapping him up tighter and squeezing. “But you know you’re that hot all the time. Just as like, regular Kris, you’re still hotter than any other guy.”

“That’s you,” Kris said, incredulous.

Adam chuckled and ducked his head to kiss him soft and slow and then more firmly. He hummed into the kiss, so full of contentment he wasn’t sure what to even do about it, how to let it out. He guessed afterglow spent making out with Kris was a good start, though, so he moved into that with more intensity.

The night was passing around them and they stayed there, oblivious to everything but themselves, melting together. Adam made it his mission to kiss and lick every last trace of that lipstick off of Kris’s face and made a good effort at it, although eventually his lips were so red it was hard to tell whether he still had lipstick on or not.

And then Adam was pushing into Kris with purpose again, hands wandering, kisses falling everywhere.

Kris responded, breathing hard now as he moved with Adam, pushing back. “Do you want to stay here or go back to your place?” he murmured.

Adam broke away suddenly, sitting up straight as he had an idea. It was so perfect he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before.

“Want to make it our place?”

Kris stared at him blankly, then he blinked twice.

“Serious?” he said.

“As a heart attack, baby,” Adam said, grinning. “Don’t you think? Want to?”

Kris’s gaping mouth searched until it found the shape of an awestruck smile. “Don’t you think that might be kind of crazy?” he said.

“Yes,” Adam said. “Maybe. But I think it works for our schedule. We’ve always been a little accelerated.”

“Yeah,” Kris said. “Yeah. Right on time.” He beamed, and Adam leaned forward, putting one hand on either side of his face. Kris’s lips were raw, but he was still so willing, so eager.

“Let’s stay here tonight,” Adam said.

“I’ll get the pillows,” Kris said.


End file.
